Tanabata
by Catart
Summary: Es día de Tanabata y Kuroko quiere ir pero no tiene con quien, ¿Aomine tendrá algún plan? ¡Pasen y lean un lindo y tierno fanfic! AoKuro, (Aomine X Kuroko)


¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo calientito otro fanfic de Kuroko no Basket con una de mis parejas favoritas AomineXKuroko ¡yeiiii! Espero les guste, por favor dejen sus reviews. ¡Los quiero!

Copyright: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, sino al increíble Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Disclaimer: Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: _¡Que idiota te hace el amor! Del Foro Kurobas en Español._

Hace calor y el sol está en su punto más alto. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorren la piel morena, llegando hasta la barbilla donde intentan sostenerse para no caer.

-Agh… ¡Hace demasiado calor!- dice Aomine fastidiado secándose las gotas de sudor de su barbilla, mira al chico de cabello y ojos azul claro que está sentado a su lado comiéndose una paleta de hielo. –Dame- dice acercando su cara a la paleta de su amigo.

-Aomine-kun, tú ya te comiste una paleta- dice algo molesto.

-Pero sigo con calor- se inclina más y alcanza a morder el hielo –oh… se siente tan bien- dice sonriendo mientras saborea la sensación fría dentro de su boca. Kuroko observa a su amigo, le gusta verlo sonreír, su alegría es siempre tan contagiosa así como su amor por el basket.

-Aomine-kun- el aludido lo mira -¿vas a ir al festival del Tanabata?-Aomine mira el cielo azul.

-¿Al Tanabata?, no lo sé, ¿qué hay de ti Tetsu?- vuelve a mirar a su amigo.

-Quiero ir, pero no quiero ir solo- suspira y mira su paleta que comienza a derretirse en su mano, de pronto ve como Aomine lame la paleta para luego morder otro cachito de hielo. Kuroko no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la acción de su amigo. El moreno se levanta y se estira, después mira a su amigo y le extiende una mano.

-Hey Tetsu ¿quieres ir conmigo al Tanabata?- Kuroko se sorprende por la pregunta, pero después sonríe y toma la mano de su amigo, quien lo ayuda a levantarse. –Entonces nos veremos ésta noche en la entrada del templo. Es una cita, así que no llegues tarde- sonríe y después se aleja rumbo a su casa dejando atrás a un confundido Kuroko.

-¿Una cita?-dice el ojiazul en voz baja.

Esa noche Kuroko camina hacia el templo, viste una yukata azul claro con detalles de peces en color blanco. Se siente emocionado de encontrarse con su amigo, aunque un poco nervioso al nunca antes haber tenido una cita. Al llegar al templo busca a Aomine, pero de pronto una mano tapa su vista. –Tetsu- el moreno susurra en el oído del ojiazul, quien se sorprende por la llegada repentina de su amigo, voltea un poco para encontrarse con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gusta. –Aomine-kun, no me asustes así- dice serio Kuroko, el moreno viste una linda yukata negra con kois rojos.

Aomine comienza a caminar hacia el festival, pero se detiene y gira al ver que su amigo no le sigue el paso. -¿Tetsu?- pregunta algo nervioso.

Kuroko tiene la mirada baja, sus manos juntas juegan con su yukata, el nerviosismo aumenta y no entiende la razón. Aomine se acerca de nuevo y se agacha un poco para quedar a la altura de la cara de su amigo. –Hey Tetsu, nos vamos a perder la comida si sigues aquí parado- dice el moreno tratando de distraer a su amigo.

-Aomine kun- dice el ojiazul en voz baja.

-¿mmm?-

-Antes…- toma aire y levanta la cabeza para ver a Aomine –Antes necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Esta tarde dijiste que esto era una cita?- un ligero sonrojo aparece en el moreno, quien se endereza y desvía la mirada mientras rasca su nuca nervioso. –Eh… si, creo que si, ¿por qué?- mira de reojo a Kuroko. –Aomine-kun, yo nunca antes he tenido una cita- dice sonrojado. -¿Y? Tampoco yo, por eso te invité- dice el moreno, pero Kuroko no logra entender lo que su amigo quiere decir, -lo que quiero decir es que eres tú Tetsu, contigo me siento bien, así que creo que puedo tener mi primer cita contigo sin problema- sonríe el moreno. Kuroko se sonroja aún más, pero sonríe al entender los sentimientos de su amigo.

-…Y…¿qué se hace en una cita?- pregunta serio el ojiazul. Aomine suspira algo frustrado, toma a Kuroko de la mano y comienza a caminar hacia el festival. –No lo sé bien, pero de momento podemos ir a comer tengo hambre.- Kuroko sonríe, el ver a Aomine tratar de parecer seguro y maduro no le queda, pero le gusta la calidez de su mano, el agarre es fuerte, lo hace sentir seguro y protegido.

Visitan varios puestos de comida, Aomine no parece tener llenadera, aunque Kuroko le repita que ya no puede comer más el moreno insiste en querer comprar más cosas. Van a un local de globos decorativos de agua con peces dentro, Kuroko ve uno azul oscuro con detalles en rojo que le gusta. -¿Qué haces Tetsu?- pregunta Aomine al ver a su amigo en cuclillas al lado de una tina llena de globos de colores. –Quiero un globo- dice mirando fijo a los globos. El vendedor le da un gancho para que saque el que le guste.

-¿Quieres que lo saque?- Pregunta el moreno.

–No, Aomine-kun a veces es muy bruto y de seguro rompe el globo- dice mirando serio a su amigo.

-¡Qué!…yo…argh como quieras- se levanta molesto y espera a que Kuroko saque su globo.

-Listo- Kuroko paga el globo y va con Aomine. –Mira Aomine-kun, venían dos peces en mi globo- el moreno mira el globo y se percata de que un pez es blanco y el otro negro.

-Mmm… ya sé, el blanco se llamará Daiki y el negro Tetsu- dice Aomine aún viendo el globo. Kuroko observa a los peces y no puede evitar sonreír. –Está bien- dice el menor. Aomine sonríe y de nuevo toma a Kuroko de la mano. –¿A dónde vamos ahora Aomine-kun?-, -Tenemos que escribir nuestro deseo.-

Llegan hasta el templo donde dan los papeles de colores, Aomine toma uno azul oscuro y Kuroko uno azul claro, ambos escriben sus deseos y cuelgan el papel en el árbol del centro.

-Listo, ahora debemos conseguir buenos lugares para el show Tetsu-.

La gente comienza a juntarse en el mirador haciendo imposible sentarse, Aomine jala a Kuroko hacia la parte de atrás, pegado a los árboles. Kuroko quería saber el plan de su amigo pero antes de poder preguntarle algo se oyó un fuerte ruido, Kuroko voltea y ve como chispas de colores rompen en el cielo. –¡Mira Tetsu ya empezó!- dice Aomine animado viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Los colores formaban formas increíbles en el cielo, todas las miradas estaban fijas en el espectáculo. De pronto Kuroko sintió un poco más fuerte el agarre en su mano, haciéndolo voltear a ver a su amigo quien tenía su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. –Aomine-kun…- pero antes de poder decir otra cosa el moreno lo jaló y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso. Kuroko se sorprendió ya que era su primer beso, pero no tardó en reaccionar y cerrando los ojos correspondió a la caricia de su amigo. Comenzó a sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz con alguien.

Aomine se separó terminando con el beso y viendo directo a los ojos del menor dijo en voz baja –Tetsu me gustas- Kuroko sonrió ante la confesión de su amigo y sin decir nada juntó de nuevo sus labios. Aomine conocía bien a su sombra y sabía que no necesitaba palabras, con aquel beso era más que suficiente para dejarle claro que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

–Hey Tetsu, ¿qué deseo pediste?- pregunta abrazando a Kuroko por atrás recargando su mentón en la cabeza de su amigo. –Es secreto Aomine-kun, si te lo digo no se cumplirá-, -Mmm pero quiero saberlo… yo te puedo decir el mío- dice alegre el moreno. -¿Ah si? ¿Qué pediste Aomine-kun?- pregunta Kuroko curioso. El moreno sonríe –y ya se me cumplió, pedí que Tetsu no me golpeara cuando lo besara- tras decir eso recibe un codazo en su estómago. –¡Oy Tetsu!- dice molesto el moreno, Kuroko se gira y sonríe a su amigo quien está agachado por el golpe.

–Mi deseo fue poder seguir al lado de Aomine-kun- Aomine sonríe y jala a Kuroko de la nuca besándolo con ternura, para después juntar sus frentes y sonriendo prometerse seguir uno al lado del otro.

FIN

Ok… nunca había escrito algo taaaaan cursi, pero es que al ser la primer cita ¡no puedo meter sexo! Pero en fin, es un AoKuro, así que no me importa si es cursi o no siempre y cuando esos dos sean felices. Por favor dejen sus reviews, ya luego escribiré un AoKuro con lemon jojojo, bueno otro, ya que en mi cuenta ya hay un AoKuro explícito ¡yeiiiii!. Espero les haya gustado, ¡hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
